A Goblin Story
by Kitty Kat3
Summary: A post LOR fic with T/L Who are they? You'll have to read to find out...


Disclaimers: I own the plot and anything you don't recognise from the 'Lord Of The Rings' This includes characters such as Titus, Loriel and many others. The rest belong to J.R. Tolkien.  
  
1.1.1.1.1 GOBLIN STORY by Kitty Kat  
  
One, rejected by his own  
  
But welcomed by his enemies,  
  
Seeking not power but only healing,  
  
Commands great evil in his own name.  
  
Only one innocent can break the spell,  
  
Making passage through troubled times,  
  
Unknowing of his destiny,  
  
He makes his own future.  
  
1.1.1.2 Chapter One  
  
The goblin Prince Titus hid himself deeper in the swathing grasses, next to his friend Gnar, as the dwarves entered the clearing.  
  
The dwarf at the front, (with sky blue hood and cloak) was stepping carefully, as if trying to sneak past a sleeping dragon. The small, stocky dwarf at the back was grumbling.  
  
"Can't we stop for supper now, Dailin?"  
  
"Silence, Garlborn."  
  
"Please…"  
  
"This is no time to think of your stomach."  
  
"But…"  
  
"There are goblins in these woods and that is not to be ignored."  
  
The dwarves trudged along, Garlborn still grumbling about his empty stomach. Only Dailin seemed concerned about the fast approaching nightfall - and what might be lurking in the shadows.  
  
As the distance increased between the dwarves and the goblins, Titus quietly rose to his feet.  
  
"I'll get help, you follow them."  
  
"No I'll get help, you follow."  
  
Titus raised a clenched fist - "You follow them."  
  
Titus heard Gnar creep softly after the dwarves, while he clambered back towards the tunnel. He could already imagine himself declared a hero, for providing the information leading to the capture of these three dwarves.  
  
Feeling cold and damp but excited, he passed under many trees before reaching the hole. For a goblin not yet reached his age of initiation, he was quite bold and used to getting his own way.  
  
In sight of the entrance, he quickened his pace and broke into a headlong run. Too late, he saw in front of him a goblin guard hurrying through the tunnels leading a chained group of elves. Titus was running too fast to get out of the way.  
  
He collided with one of the elves and grabbed the chain to avoid falling. His extra weight, small though it was, pulled the chain from the guard's grasping hands.  
  
The elves saw immediately their chance to escape. They fled from the tunnel while the two startled goblins still lay tangled on the ground. Titus however was not so fortunate as the elves. He felt a cold, clawed hand at his throat. A tight hand, for the furious guard had recovered.  
  
Jarg'lao, the guard, picked Titus up by the scruff of the neck, dragging him up off the ground, until they were eye to eye. "I was going to earn a promotion for catching those bandits," he growled. "Now I'll want a promotion for catching you."  
  
Torin, the Head Guard, sauntered by, having recently been declared General of the Seven Great Goblin Armies. He looked on with an approving eye as Jarg'lao whipped and scolded the clumsy prince.  
  
"Torin, help me! Your captain's crazy!"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"He is committing high treason against the royal Prince!"  
  
Just as Torin was about to answer, a soft, reedy sound could be heard; getting louder and louder and higher and higher until it became a deafening screech, that they all recognised as the laugh of the King, L'gèr.  
  
'  
  
"Treason eh?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"My son is to be honoured," the king said, breathing heavily.  
  
"I am not well and my son is my only heir." His face calmed as he said "I shall see you all in the royal throne chambers, immediately! "  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Titus turned and started slowly towards his father's new throne room, dragging his feet. This was the third time he had been sent there, by various members of the Torak. To be a member of the Torak, or goblin parliament, was to be highly regarded (both by yourself and others) and they did not like the way the young prince did not give them due respect. Part of the problem, they thought, was that his father usually gave him his own way.  
  
However, Titus knew he would be in trouble after his father heard about this episode. No "Oh, give him another chance" this time he was sure. Titus just couldn't face his father's disappointment.  
  
He ran to his own bedchamber and bundled together what he could. He pulled his gold leaf dagger off its hook on his belt and replaced it with his tin one. He filled his money purse with what bronze Dracons and silver Torols he could find. He still had two gold Galleons.  
  
After drinking his fill, he refilled his drinking flask, and changed into his oldest clothes. He ripped them a little and rubbed them with the soot from the ash pail by the door. He wanted to look as much like a ragamuffin as possible.  
  
He filled his pack carefully, planning every centimetre. He packed a goblin map, a length of rope, a quill, some ink, and a scroll. He slipped in to the Root Caves, grabbed a sack, and filled it with the best from the root bins - Potatoes, turnips, carrots - and tied it tightly at the top.  
  
He left by the west tunnel gate, travelling on foot, and dragging his belongings behind him. He crept as quietly as he could with such a big pack, until he reached the stream. It was warm there and he laid his packs on the grey, sandy banks, hoping he had not bruised the roots with his morning's travel.  
  
He tried catching a fish but with no success. He was feeling hungry and wished fervently that he had brought his rod and reel. Although he did not realize it at the time, it was a good thing that he had not brought such a fine reel for it would seem strange in the hands of such a tattered specimen of a goblin.  
  
In the end he had to content himself with Toto berries - something like strawberries, except that they have a tart taste and are green. Titus was reluctant to start on his bag of food (although he knew he would have to in the end), as he suspected that he would not always be able so easily to pick a dinner.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Titus remembered how to tie the pack and the sack together to make a harness for himself, and a more comfortable way of carrying the two bags. He had learnt this trick from his tutor on one of the many hikes they had taken together.  
  
The goblin continued his journey, struggling over logs, weary from carrying his pack for so many miles through the thick scrub. He knew that to avoid being caught by search parties he would have to travel a long way from the tunnels that had been his home, before making camp to rest.  
  
He reached the ditch that was the territory boundary for Titus (and all other goblin boys). It hit Titus then, what he was actually doing. He wasn't just running away from a punishment, he was running away from a life that he had loved. He knew that after this, he would probably never be able to return home. His name would never be mentioned in the company of other goblins, let alone amongst other races. He would never become the famous warrior that he and all other small goblin boys had once dreamed about.  
  
Titus thought back over the various punishments he had received from his father, and knew that if he returned home now, the punishment would be far worse. Therefore, despite huge regrets, Titus continued walking, crossing over the ditch.  
  
As afternoon turned into evening, Titus travelled on, under trees and through clearings, over hills and through valleys, until he reached a place that he had only once visited before - The Shores of the Lake.  
  
Titus set up camp, consisting of a fire and a bed of leaves, and rested while the cool breeze from the water blew across his face. He checked his map and planned to head to nearby wood the following day.  
  
He prepared a small meal and then retired to his mat of dried foliage. Titus could feel the cool spray from the lake touching his face, like inquisitive, airy fingers searching, reaching for something on his gnarled goblin features. With happier thoughts, he slipped into a deep slumber.  
  
At about midnight, a shape appeared from the shadows. It was a dark night, but the figure seemed to glow. It was like a white shadow. Unaware that it was seen, the Unicorn came during the night to feed on the moss by the lake, and then quietly left again.  
  
A few hours before dawn, the Unicorn returned, drawn back by the irresistible smell of the roots from the sack. It slipped its delicate white head through the opening of the bag and, after sniffing around, it started to nibble…  
  
Titus awoke to find his precious food supply under attack.  
  
He grabbed his stick and made as if to hit the creature. As the animal tried to flee, the Unicorn's white horn caught on the frayed Hessian of the sack, and as the creature broke into a run, it pulled both sack and pack with it, into the night.  
  
Titus ran after the beast, calling out goblin words, (much too rude to mention here). He ran and ran after the unicorn as long as he could. However, he soon knew it was no use, because the distance between them was gradually increasing. As he tired, he gradually slowed down, watching the Unicorn gallop into the distance. Just as fast, his hopes sunk to his boots.  
  
He looked around. He recognized nothing from the map, and all he knew was that he had been running south. All goblins know that not too far to the south is Elven Land.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The woods that Titus had entered were cold and dreary, and Titus could hear the repetitious sound of water dripping. His sharp hearing tuned into that sound and that sound alone. The hypnotizing rhythm seemed to mesmerize the poor prince, until he fell asleep.  
  
He did not hear the elf shriek, nor see the guards approach him. He heard only the memory of dripping water.  
  
He did however feel the rough hands that woke him from his trance. He was lying on the hard forest floor with five sharp spears pointing down at him. Considering the circumstances, he did what most goblins would do, he co- operated.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"On t' your feet now, goblin boy!"  
  
Titus obeyed, silently sizing up his captors. They looked too strong to struggle with, too fast to flee, and too clever to just ask for freedom.  
  
Very quickly, the largest of the five elves grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back and then to a nearby tree.  
  
Listening to the guard's conversation, it was clear to Titus that they did not know what to do with him.  
  
"Let's just kill him, solve all our problems."  
  
"He's only a boy it's not his fault he is a goblin."  
  
"We can't just let him go, he'll tell his folks where we live."  
  
"Besides, Father will want to try and force him to tell all he knows about the goblins' plans!"  
  
"Yes, but the King is away hunting in the west! "  
  
"We can't just leave him here for the night."  
  
Titus grew sick of listening and he started to try to get the handle of his tin dagger between his teeth. He managed eventually, and was just about to cut himself free, when the guard who had claimed to be the king's son, came and kicked it out of his mouth with his boot.  
  
"Good try, boy."  
  
The elf cut the rope tying Titus to the tree, and led him by the rope around his hands towards what seemed to be the biggest tree in the forest.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"I am Prince Titus, unhand me immediately!"  
  
"Well, well, well, a little runaway prince! So, Titus why did you run away from Goblin Town?"  
  
"I was banished."  
  
"A likely story."  
  
The guard whistled and a large woven reed basket was lowered on a long rope. He indicated for Titus to hop in. Titus did so, and then the guard joined him.  
  
Seconds later they were sailing up the trunk of the tree, while the elf was firing sharp questions at the captive prince. By the time they had reached the top, Titus had told him the whole story.  
  
Prince Creston (the elf guard) pushed Titus towards an iron door that Titus recognised as bearing goblin designs. The door opened and Titus was taken by surprise as he was pushed into a damp and musty room. He knew it must be a dungeon, for there were no windows and the door had a huge bolt.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay" Creston said with a grin. "Food and water will be brought here later."  
  
Hours later, just as Titus had laid down for a nap, he heard a noise of scraping wood at the door. He rose to his feet quickly and headed towards the grating at the door. Titus had earlier spent a whole hour pushing and prodding at the grate, trying unsuccessfully to push open a hole.  
  
"Who's there?" Titus cried.  
  
"Shush, I won't hurt you, just be quiet."  
  
That voice sounded so soft that it was barely audible. It was a female voice, and it sounded very young, and scared. With the voice came the sound of a metal key turning in a lock. The door opened suddenly and without a sound, catching Titus (who was stand just inside the doorway) unaware, and pushing him back on his feet.  
  
It was very bright out in the corridor, after being shut in a damp cell with only a small oil lamp to provide light. By the time the young prince's eyes had adjusted to the glare, he could see a young elf maiden beckoning to him, telling him to keep his noise to a minimum.  
  
She led him down yet another corridor. It seemed to be a rarely used passage and it looked almost as if it was going to collapse at any second.  
  
After what seemed like ages, the couple reached a small doorway. The elf girl reached out her hand to open it, and then hesitated, as if reconsidering.  
  
"I cannot accompany you, any further, boy. Once you are out of this door, you will find a rope to help you descend the tree. When on the ground again, you must walk east along the trail, until you reach a crossroad. Take the road to the left, and follow that path until you reach Hobbiton. There you can ask for directions."  
  
Titus nodded, taking heed of her every word. East, left, Hobbiton, … All the words were flying around in his head. He opened the door and stepped through. He grabbed the rope, then half climbed, and half fell down the trunk.  
  
At the bottom he couldn't decide which way was east or what was west, and as there was two trails, one heading either way, he took the one looking most travelled. The trail consisted of a wide path through the woods, covered with sand, to make walking easier underfoot.  
  
In the sand, Titus could see fresh hoof marks, smaller than a horse's hoof but bigger than a pony's. He was curious about the marks, though he thought knew what made them - Elf Steeds.  
  
Because goblins are a smaller, stockier bodied race, they use the Black Wolves for riding. The elves use steeds, bred between Pony and Pegasus. The result is a smaller size of Pegasus that the elves handle well.  
  
Although the animals can fly, the elves use the steeds, when they are hunting, as ordinary horses on the ground.  
  
Beside the hoof imprints, there were other marks too. They were obviously made by the dragging of the steed's white wings, while the animal ran through the woods.  
  
Suddenly Titus heard voices, elf voices, as well as the sound of thundering hooves. He ran to hide in the trees, but before he could get there, he felt a pain digging into his back. Knocking him to the ground.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
He woke a few hours later, on a hard, wooden floor. Without opening his eyes, he knew where he was - back in the elven prison.  
  
His mind flashed back to the guards' conversation and he remembered one of them saying that the King was out hunting to the west.  
  
He could easily understand how he went wrong. He must have fled west instead of east, and run into the hunting party.  
  
Just as he was cursing his stupidity, he heard a key turn in the lock of the door. The door opened, revealing Prince Creston beckoning to him.  
  
Titus followed Creston out of the cell and down the corridor towards what appeared to be the throne room.  
  
Upon entering the room, Titus was taken before the Elf King, Celeborn, husband of the Lady Galadriel, who had just arrived back from hunting.  
  
The Elf King was surprised to see such a small goblin so far from his realms and so deep into the forest of his enemies, the elves. He started questioning the goblin, and at first did not believe Titus' claim to be a prince. However, as the rest of the goblin's story was revealed (and especially certain details the king knew to be true), gradually Celeborn came to believe the rest of Titus' tale.  
  
When the king considered that the reason Titus had fled his home was because he would have been in trouble for letting some elves escape, Celeborn decided that Titus would be allowed to stay in the Elf Kingdoms as long as he pleased. The reason for this was that any enemy of the goblins was a friend and an ally to the elves. It might one day be useful for the elves to be able to say that a goblin prince had left home to join the elven side  
  
With that decided, the Elf Prince, Creston, led Titus away to the treetop dwelling he would share with four others. Titus noticed that when Creston entered the room all the other elves stood up, paying respect to the prince.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
That night there was a Gathering to celebrate the homecoming of the great elf Legolas - home from his perilous journey with the Fellowship of the Ring, where he accompanied the hobbit Frodo in his quest to save the world from evil.  
  
Most of the elves had partners, and only a few remained around the bonfire, watching the dancing. Titus joined them.  
  
Amongst the females not dancing, the elf-girl Loriel spotted Titus by the fire. She was shocked, and left her friends to come towards him.  
  
"Didn't you get away, boy?"  
  
"King Celeborn caught me on his way home from the hunt."  
  
"My father caught you? But he was out hunting to the west. That's why I told you to go east."  
  
"Your father is King Celeborn?"  
  
"Yes, and my mother is the Lady Galadriel."  
  
"So you are a princess?"  
  
"Yes and one day I will rule Lothlorien."  
  
"Surely Creston will be King one day – after all, he is older."  
  
"But my mother is the Lady Galadriel. Only a descendant of Galadriel's family can rule."  
  
The music stopped and the dancers headed towards where the food had been laid out on platters.  
  
Titus was hungry and soon was enjoying himself tucking into the roast venison. As the delicious juices dripped from his chin, he noticed that Loriel was not making any mess at all. For that matter, neither were any of the other elves. Titus tried to copy her graceful movements – but he was unsuccessful. Soon he was uncomfortable as he realised that many eyes were resting upon him.  
  
Titus was relieved when the mellow sounds of a horn floated across the forest, summoning everyone to hear Legolas recount his adventures. He was even relieved when Loriel left his side to join her mother, as Lady Galadriel introduced Legolas and explained how Legolas had been part of the Fellowship of the Ring, which had saved the world from being dominated by the evil Sauron.  
  
As Legolas recounted his tale, all Titus could think of was the beautiful Loriel. He gazed at her as she stood beside the Queen, and marveled at his good fortune in meeting her.  
  
Titus wondered how he could ever be anything to her other than a poor, clumsy, goblin to be pitied and rescued.  
  
After his retelling, Legolas announced that he would soon be leaving again to join a party led by the great wizard Gandalf, to go back to Mirkwood and ensure the land was recovering from all the great evils and sorrows it had been victim to, in the times of Sauron.  
  
To Titus' horror, Legolas announced that Princess Loriel would be going with him, representing the royal family.  
  
As Titus retired to his bed of boughs that night, the only thing on his mind was his newly found Loriel. Maybe he could persuade her not to go.  
  
However, if she was representing her family, she might feel it her duty to go. Titus resolved that, if she must go, he would go with her.  
  
The poor goblin tossed and turned, under the woven, elven blanket, not sure of what tomorrow might bring  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Early the next morning, Titus woke to bright sunshine filtering through the trees. The elves in the room slept peacefully, and so as Titus left the tree trunk hollow, halfway up the tree, he was careful not to wake his new room mates.  
  
From the branch outside the hole, he could see the tall figure of Legolas, down in the woods below. Titus did not call out, for fear of waking the elves from their slumber. Instead, he clambered down the trunk, towards the elf.  
  
The goblin reached the lowest branch successfully, without drawing attention to himself. But as he put his weight on the bottom bough, it snapped, and he landed in a heap on the forest floor.  
  
Standing up, Titus saw Legolas watching him, as he tried to regain his dignity. The goblin approached Legolas silently, taking care to avoid the ashes of the night before. Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"Are you the goblin boy, Titus?"  
  
"Yes sir. King Celeborn graciously allowed me to stay in the kingdom. I was hoping to find you, as I wish to offer my services to you for your coming journey. I don't fit in here - perhaps I could be of some use to you."  
  
"Come with me to make your offer to Gandalf. He will make the decision."  
  
"Thank you, sir. You will not regret this."  
  
"Gather your belongings, and be back here very soon."  
  
"I have nothing to bring. I am ready to leave now."  
  
"Good, Loriel is waiting in yonder clearing. You will be company for her."  
  
Titus looked to the clearing and saw Loriel saying fond farewells to both Lady Galadriel and King Celeborn. A pang of loneliness swept through Titus as he remembered his own mother and father, so far away, in mind and in body.  
  
He had never had a lot to do with his mother. Nevertheless, it was hard not having someone to turn to for comfort. Much more, he missed his father, remote and formal though his father was. Mainly he just missed being loved.  
  
He saw Loriel's face light up with astonishment at seeing Titus join the group. The young goblin wanted to run up to her, but he kept his feelings to himself, and instead walked up in silence.  
  
On setting out, the group took turns walking beside Haeleth, the Pegasus, leading her, and making sure that she didn't fly away with all their supplies.  
  
They had not gone far when Legolas stopped them by a babbling brook, to fill their flasks with the icy clear spring water. The water looked like glass and underneath the glass there was another world. The aquatic plants were reaching to the sun. The tiny fish bubbled in and out of the dappled sunlight. In the school of tiny silver fish, there was one black one. Titus felt like that little black fish, lost and lonely.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
It was Titus's turn to lead Haeleth, and as they moved away from the spring, he heard dwarf drums in the distance. He felt uneasy, and looked to Legolas for a lead. To his surprise, the elf face looked pleased, and replied with his own ivory horn. Legolas let out three tight sounds, which were answered by seven beats of a drum.  
  
Legolas had been leading before, keeping them in the forest, but now he led them out into a clearing, and then indicated for them to stop.  
  
Titus took hold of Haeleth's reins and tied them to the branches of a tree, high enough so Haeleth could fly around a little if she wished.  
  
Loriel found a clear spot of dirt and began ruling it up with a stick into a checkerboard. Then Legolas joined her in searching for pebbles to play a game of Creàn, a popular game amongst elves. They needed eight pieces each, with Legolas taking the side of the darker pebbles and Loriel taking the side with the lighter stones.  
  
The pair sat over the board for some time, while Titus looked on, trying to understand the complicated rules. It seemed to him that as soon as he thought he had it figured out, one of them would do something unexpected, and he was forced to start all over.  
  
Suddenly the dwarf drums sounded again, much closer this time. Legolas rose to his feet and strode over to meet the newcomers, who were entering the clearing.  
  
A tall wizard dressed all in long white robes led the way, followed by two surprisingly tall hobbits. They were followed by three stout, hooded dwarves with long beards. Titus was startled to recognise the dwarves as those he was trying to capture near the goblin tunnels.  
  
Legolas joyfully greeted his old friend, the wizard Gandalf. Titus was shocked to see the mighty wizard hugging the elf. Gandalf then strode forward and offered his hand in greeting to the terrified goblin.  
  
"Titus, very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Oh mighty wizard, how do you know my name?"  
  
"It is written that a goblin shall accompany this venture and thus restore his race's place in the Alliance."  
  
Legolas completed the introductions. The company now consisted of the wizard Gandalf, the elves Legolas and Loriel, Titus the goblin, Merry and Pippin the hobbits, and the dwarves Dailin, Garlborn and Gorth. Legolas then indicated that the elves at least were ready to begin their journey immediately. Gandalf agreed they should not waste time, and so everybody picked up their belongings in spite of Pippin's plaintive plea –  
  
"Now see here, what about some lunch?"  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
After only minutes of acquaintance, Titus and Dailin, the dwarf, were talking like old friends. They told each other about their family, and how they had come to be on the journey to Mirkwood. Dailin told Titus how nervous he had been, having to cross goblin lands in order to meet Gandalf. Titus was sad to think how all these other races regarded goblins as the enemy.  
  
The company was walking beside a stream, one unlike all the other streams they had seen that day, in that it was empty. No fish swam in here and the weed was nonexistent.  
  
Once past the stream, they were back in forest,, and Titus was relieved to be out of the scorching sun.  
  
The goblin left the side of Dailin and hurried to catch up with Loriel. They walked in silence, enjoying the scenery. The travellers were walking beside trees so old and so twisted that it looked as if they might fall down at any minute. However, as Loriel didn't seem concerned, Titus decided that neither was he.  
  
The group came to the edge of the forest, and Loriel seemed reluctant to leave the safety and cover of the trees. Titus, on the other hand, was glad to be out of the unfamiliar woods.  
  
They were a long way from the shelter of the forest when the sun began to set. By this stage, only Haeleth appeared comfortable to keep going, apparently free of the agony of exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm Titus.  
  
All in the party wanted to stop for the night - all except Gandalf. The wizard urged them on, telling them he refused to stop for the night without some shelter.  
  
At first they all stumbled along in the weak dusk light, until even the mighty wizard Gandalf succumbed. They stopped for the night by the one tree in the field. After looping Haeleth's ropes around the tree, they settled gratefully down for the night.  
  
It was a cold and windy night, and not even the skill of the dwarves could light a fire, nor the speed and talents of the elves. In the end, Gandalf lent a hand, and soon there was a blazing fire - green but still warm.  
  
They feasted on roasted mutton (brought by the dwarves) with cod liver gravy, made from fish that the dwarves had caught.  
  
Titus was about to stuff himself with the roast, when he remembered his manners. He did not break off huge chunks of flesh with his teeth. Instead, he tried to take small neat bites, chewing slowly, as he could see Loriel doing on the other side of the fire.  
  
He still felt awkward, but at least no eyes were criticizing him.  
  
As the last person finished, the dwarf Garlborn smothered the fire with mud. With the fire out, it was totally dark, and as Titus clambered underneath a rug, he could not see the four hungry eyes that rested upon the tired group.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Not long had passed, and yet that was all the time Titus, the dwarves, the elves and the hobbits needed, to fall fast asleep.  
  
Gandalf was still uncomfortable about making camp in the open. He was restless, and while the others were sleeping, he rose to his feet and slipped into the shadows to seek out what was giving him such an uneasy feeling.  
  
As he wandered out of sight from the camp, he could hear a faint growling noise, coming from the darkness ahead. As he drew closer, he saw the glow of a campfire blazing.  
  
Around the fire, Gandalf could see a party of goblins. They were different,, these goblins, they somehow seemed threatening and evil.  
  
Gandalf could tell that these were renegade goblins – the kinds which give goblins a bad name. They were discussing matters of invasion, murder and plunder. Gandalf could see that they were preparing to move again. He feared they might have seen his party preparing for sleep.  
  
The wizard turned quickly back towards his sleeping companions and hurried to warn them of the dangers lurking nearby.  
  
Just as Gandalf reached the others, eight renegade goblins burst in upon them, their speed taking the sleepy travellers by surprise.  
  
The goblins were fierce and threatened to overwhelm their victims, but the other side was not prepared to give in too easily. Fists were flying, yells and puffs and Loriel's screams could be heard echoing far away.  
  
Just as it seemed the battle would be won by the evil renegades, they were startled to hear from their opponents a loud, angry goblin curse. The attackers were not aware that there was a goblin amongst their victims, and as they paused in astonishment, the tables were turned and soon the goblins were dispatched by their opponents and sent fleeing back over the plains.  
  
The party examined their scratches and bruises, finding no great injuries. Pippin had a nasty black eye, standing out strangely on his tanned face. Titus was relieved to find that he had survived his first battle, with not much more than a punch in the nose.  
  
Loriel had been so terrified that she had picked up any missiles she could find and flung them in the direction of any movement. More of her shots appeared to have struck her friends than otherwise.  
  
Gandalf's feelings of uneasiness were gone now, so he encouraged them all to settle down to rest before the coming day's journey. As they lay there, feeling the effects of post-battle anxiety, they thought about what had happened and how much still lay ahead.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
As the dawn's light scattered its particles on the sleeping travellers, and the feathered songbirds began to sing, Titus woke.  
  
The goblin was used to sleeping in tunnels, deep underground, where signs of morning are slow to reach. For that reason, the sound of birds singing woke him first.  
  
He felt indebted to Gandalf for allowing him to come and wanted to show himself useful. Instead of leaving the cooking to the dwarves, Titus decided to trial his chef's skills.  
  
The small prince tiptoed away from the sleeping party, and pulled together enough wood for a fire. First, he put the small dry kindling, to get the fire going, but as he added bigger sticks and logs, he began to cook the damper dough that they had prepared together, the night before.  
  
Titus wrapped the dough in leaves, to avoid scorching the crust. Just as the bread was almost done, the other travellers began to wake. The two hobbits were exhausted from all the activities of the night before and, surprisingly, had to be woken for the meal.  
  
Already Titus seemed to have changed the dwarves' opinion of the whole goblin race - although Titus was not really a typical goblin.  
  
Dailin said that even HE couldn't have done a better job with baking the two round loaves on the fire. Titus blushed, as deep a red as a beet.  
  
Titus noticed suddenly, that the pretty Loriel was unsmiling. And that her usual happy chatter was silent during breakfast.  
  
As they stamped out the smoldering ashes, the goblin wondered what was wrong. Was she, perhaps, as homesick as he was?  
  
He made up his mind to ask her what was wrong, and why she was so quiet. As they started to move again, Titus resolved to do it as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
It was Titus' turn to lead Haeleth and so he did not have a chance to speak to Loriel for a while. They walked along trails made by many previous passing footsteps.  
  
They were beside the edge of a forest, when the path came to an end. Gandalf directed them to enter the woods. Being a great wizard, he could see a route that none of the other travellers could see, for it needed magic's eye. The wizard led the way, making it easier for the rest to follow. Sometimes he had to clear obstacles with his staff, and at other times, he led the company around dangers they would not have recognized.  
  
He seemed to know the route well, and had probably been there many times before in his lonely travels.  
  
As they struggled under low hanging branches and over roots, they could hear the sound of water, thundering down onto rocks. They followed the sound until they emerged into a clearing where a rushing river ran over a waterfall.  
  
The tired travellers felt the spray reviving them as it touched their faces like searching fingers. The river seemed to Titus as a rolling stream of sapphires tossing and tumbling as it made its way in and out of the maze of rocks. There was also a different aroma to the trees here - a moist, rich scent instead of the dry, earthy smell which had covered them in recent days. It was a refreshing change, and they knelt down to fill their flasks and drink in the coolness.  
  
Nobody actually voiced their thoughts, but they all shared the same feeling – it was lunchtime, and this was the place.  
  
The hobbits, of course, were always hungry, but this time everyone – Gandalf included – was ravenous. The conditions on the trip were harsh but here it seemed that all of nature's best was surrounding them, blocking out from their minds all their previous troubles.  
  
After so many days of travelling, Legolas proposed that they rest that afternoon and build up their strength for the following day. Gandalf approved the suggestion as it fitted in perfectly with his own plans.  
  
Most of the group sat and talked, but Gandalf sat silently away from the others. After a while, Titus joined him and asked the wizard what was the main purpose of their journey. What did they hope to achieve?  
  
"We are returning in order to ensure that all efforts are underway to help the lands and peoples recover from the times of the evil Sauron. To make sure there are no remaining followers of that evil wizard causing disharmony."  
  
Titus asked Gandalf hopefully,  
  
"So Sauron is dead now?"  
  
"No, alas, not yet. Nevertheless, do not be afraid for he is losing power daily, and in a little while he will be gone completely, and then maybe the world can fully recover."  
  
Titus' face twisted in fear at the thought of confronting a powerful, dark wizard. Gandalf calmed him, telling him that if he ever confronted Sauron, he need only name the Evil One by his True Name, and Sauron must obey. Gandalf recited a poem to Titus that was part of a prophecy he had learned in his younger days.  
  
"One, rejected by his own  
  
But welcomed by his enemies,  
  
Seeking not power but only healing,  
  
Commands great evil in his own name."  
  
Gandalf told Titus to consider the meaning of the prophecy, and not to forget it when the time demanded. For every word of it had meaning.  
  
Titus sat silently, pondering what he had heard. He wondered what could be the meaning of the prophecy. Why had Gandalf told him that and not the others?  
  
He remembered those evil times in the past - when all the goblins turned upon each other and chaos was loose within the tunnels, seemingly sealing in the evil with the goblins.  
  
He remembered how dissatisfied everyone was about how his or her lives were being run by the Torak. Moreover, he also remembered that anyone who voiced a disagreeing opinion disappeared during the night, and was never seen again.  
  
Titus had not known until that Elf-gathering in the clearing that it had been elves, dwarves, and hobbits who had played such heroic parts in overthrowing the tyrants in the past. The goblin leaders did not allow the spread of information about the wider world, since the goblins were at war with most of these races.  
  
Nobody was really at war with the halfling hobbits, even in those evil times, for no one thought them important enough to be worth conquering. Yet, even that race had suffered as evil outsiders invaded their peaceful villages.  
  
Titus realized, as he sat there, why Gandalf had been so quiet earlier, for the Fellowship of the Ring had probably passed through this very clearing on their way to defeat Sauron.  
  
Titus also realized that the Ancient Magic must be very strong in this place - in the clearing and in the river, and that would explain both the sense of contentment surrounding them, as well as the reason why the wizard had returned to this place.  
  
Looking across to see what the others were doing, Titus noticed Loriel sitting alone, deep in thought. He stood up and made his way across the clearing to sit beside her. Drawing up his courage, he asked the elf whether she would be so kind as to teach him how to play Creàn. She seemed pleased that he was interested in such an important part of Elf Heritage, and instructed him in the collecting of coloured stones.  
  
Two of the dwarves were talking, discussing what might happen in the coming journey. Dailin was sitting by the river with a rod he had just made, fishing for their dinner. The river was plentiful with many different types of fish and soon he had a fine catch.  
  
By this time, Loriel and Titus had finished their game (Loriel won, of course). Loriel and Legolas started to prepare the dough for the famous Elf- bread that would last the company for many days.  
  
As it was drawing towards evening, the wonderful smell of fish and bread baking filled the air. Just as they started removing the food from the fire, they heard the melodious sound of a horn being blown, coming from within the forest.  
  
Titus was surprised that anyone was travelling in the forest in the dusk light, as their group had found it hard enough during the day. He was not the only one who was surprised. The elves were obviously drawn to the sound – the same sound Titus had heard on the night of the Gathering, on the eve of their departure.  
  
"Elves? Here?" asked the astonished Loriel. Legolas replied, telling her how he had met elves here on his previous journey. He motioned to the others to follow him as he led the way from the clearing in the direction of that mellow sound.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.2.1.1 CHAPTER 13  
  
They trekked through the forest, towards the sound of the music. Legolas seemed to be growing increasingly excited about meeting his old friends.  
  
The path they took seemed to have only recently been created. As it led them into a clearing, the music stopped and Titus wondered why. However, it was clear that their approach had been heard.  
  
There were guards near the entrance to the clearing, and Titus realised that there must be more than one elven land, for these guards were also elves.  
  
As Titus' eyes adjusted to the brighter lights in the clearing, a rather important looking elf strode forward to meet them.  
  
"Legolas! You have returned! What brings you to this part of the world?"  
  
"We have come to make sure that the land is recovering from its suffering, and to cleanse the world of any remaining evil that might be caused by the followers of Sauron. Gandalf, would you please complete our side of the introductions?"  
  
There was no answer, and as they turned around to see why, they realized that Gandalf was not with them. How long had he been missing? Where was he? Why had he left them? All these questions were bothering them, like moths pestering at a light.  
  
So instead, Loriel introduced everybody. The Gathering resumed, very similar to that previous Elf Gathering Titus had experienced, and so the goblin felt he knew what to expect. The only difference from that earlier celebration, was that when there was dancing, Loriel asked Titus to join her.  
  
"But Loriel, I don't know how to dance!"  
  
"You'll soon learn, I'll lead. Just repeat everything I do, straight after me."  
  
As they danced slowly across the clearing, Titus watching Loriel's every move, the goblin was thinking about the future. Most unusual for a twelve- year-old goblin prince, he was not yet betrothed. However, Loriel was an elf and he was a goblin, and a union between them would surely be impossible.  
  
If only their two races were not at war… It was not so much being different races, but elves did not marry goblins because of the long-standing feud existing between them. Titus was sure that his father would never approve his marriage to an elf-maiden, and probably her parents would feel the same way about him.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.2.1.2 CHAPTER 14  
  
The Gathering came to an end and the travellers made their way back to the clearing where they had camped. Titus made himself a rough bed beside the rushing river, taking care not to get too close in case he fell in during the night.  
  
As he lay there looking up at the stars, he pondered about all that had happened to him since he had left the tunnels, and how little he had known about the outside world. He had been taught to despise all other races, but now he saw how many of those lessons were lies.  
  
He now had friends among those other races, and thought of them as individuals rather than as "an elf" or "a dwarf". Indeed, he liked some of his new friends a lot better than many goblins he had known!  
  
Sleep finally descended on him and he slept the hours through, unaware of the Unicorn which entered their clearing and left again, without making a sound. All his dreams were good ones because of the Ancient Magic dwelling all around him.  
  
The following morning Titus woke feeling refreshed despite his bed of dried leaves. He felt ready to start another day's travelling and ready to face whatever lay ahead on their journey.  
  
He was not the first awake – Pippin and Dailin had already gathered timber for the fire and were hard at work cooking breakfast. This consisted of the fish and bread they had prepared the night before, which had not been eaten because of the Gathering.  
  
Clear spring water was already boiling in a pot upon the fire and Pippin had gathered some fresh herbs for their tea. From where Titus was sitting, he could hear the little birds twittering like bells. He could see the birds that were making the noises, and he could see that they were readying for breakfast, too.  
  
By the time the meal was ready, everyone was awake, and soon they were sitting around eating, while talking about their plans for the coming day. It worried Titus that they were contemplating setting out without the protection of the great wizard, but Legolas knew Gandalf, and he was sure that the wizard would re-join them later.  
  
They set out with full stomachs, travelling somewhat slower without Gandalf's guidance around obstacles. It was easy to tell that Titus wasn't the only one worried. Loriel did not look at all happy but instead seemed quite anxious, and Titus quickened his pace to catch up with her.  
  
As they walked, conversation passed between them about the homes they had both left behind. It felt less alone when there was someone your own age to talk to, who understood how you felt.  
  
The party emerged from the woods out onto a meadow. Titus thought it was a great improvement to be out of the cool, damp woods and into the sun again. As they were walking along, suddenly Merry screamed. He had stepped into a rabbit hole by accident, and in falling, had twisted his small, furry ankle.  
  
Legolas rushed to his friend's side, lowering him onto the ground. There was swelling, but no blood, and so Titus's panic could be set aside. Legolas cut a stick from a bush, and gave it to Merry to use as a crutch.  
  
Merry now walked beside Haeleth, leaning on her broad back with his other hand. They had to walk more slowly, however, for Merry could not walk fast on his injured foot.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.2.1.3 CHAPTER 15  
  
They travelled for many days, some days harsher than others. They had to stop frequently for breaks because of poor Merry's ankle. However, by the fifth day after the fall, Merry could walk comfortably on his foot again, so they were able to travel further each day.  
  
By then, Titus was quite used to travelling by foot. They walked through all sorts of terrain. On the tenth day after they left the second Gathering, they saw smoke. There was a little pillar of it, rising over the horizon.  
  
The dwarves were wary, but the two hobbits urged them on, saying that where there was a fire, there was bound to be hot food. With the hobbits driving them, the party quickly approached the fire, seeing two figures drawn up to its warmth.  
  
One was Gandalf. Legolas explained that that the other was a Ranger, one who walked the earth, like a tramp, protecting the boundaries of the various kingdoms. And guarding the creatures who could not take care of themselves  
  
Gandalf greeted them and invited them to sit and warm themselves by the fire. The party was running low on the food they had brought from the second Gathering, so were glad to see a cauldron of hot stew brewing, small though it was – for it seemed they were not expected.  
  
They sat and talked around the fire, telling Gandalf what had happened in the days since he had left them. They shared the stew as well as the remaining potatoes and corn bread, left over from the Gathering.  
  
With full stomachs and contented hearts, they soon prepared to sleep. The fire gradually burned itself down, but still radiated enough heat to warm weary travellers. At some point in the night, Titus rolled off his pile of leaves with a bump, and half woke up. He was about to clamber back onto his bed when he heard a snarly, growly voice. It warned him, and he lay still, watching through half-opened eyes as Gandalf was talking quietly to an Orc.  
  
The wind was howling too loudly for Titus to hear what they were saying, and eventually he fell back to sleep, still hearing the murmuring of voices.  
  
In the morning, Titus awoke to the smell of fish cooking over the hot embers of the fire. The Ranger had been up early, fishing, and had prepared them all a hearty breakfast.  
  
After eating their fill, and thanking the Ranger profusely for his hospitality, the party set out, glad to have Gandalf with them again.  
  
They walked through dry and unproductive fields of weeds. Titus thought how it looked like land that was still suffering. Suddenly there was a scream – Dailin had stepped into a weed-covered pond. It had looked like any other patch of weeds - Titus wondered why Gandalf had not noticed it. Obviously he was thinking of more important matters.  
  
However no great harm was done, and the parching sun soon dried the dwarf's cloak. As the group proceeded, Titus noticed, in the distance, a white figure striding towards them.  
  
As the figure drew closer, the companions were startled to see that it looked like Gandalf. He was very near, now, and indeed, it looked exactly like the Gandalf they all knew.  
  
The Gandalf they had been walking with, declared  
  
"Someone is disguising themselves as me, for their own purposes."  
  
The newcomer replied  
  
"Only one of us is the true White Wizard and it is decreed that the companions must make their own decision about which of us is a pretender."  
  
  
  
1.1.1.2.1.4 CHAPTER 16  
  
There was silence for a while as everyone considered in their own minds their predicament. Titus found himself looking at the two Gandalfs, trying to recognise a difference in their looks, but he could find none.  
  
Legolas asked each of the Gandalfs a series of questions, all of which were answered correctly – leaving them none the wiser.  
  
Loriel asked a question she had always asked Gandalf when she was small – "where did magic come from?" Just as when she was small, they both smiled at her, and said nothing.  
  
Merry took the next turn, asking "Do you remember the time when Sauron trapped you in the dungeons of Dolguldur?" They both answered – "yes".  
  
Just as Dailin was about to ask a question, the word "remember" struck a chord with Titus, and he remembered the prophecy that Gandalf had told him. Suddenly the meaning of it became clear and he burst forth with  
  
"Titus, stop pretending!"  
  
With these words, the robes of one of the wizards changed from white to black, and his face became shadowy and withered.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! It's the evil Sauron and his real name is Titus. I am the one in the prophecy –  
  
One, rejected by his own  
  
And welcomed by his enemies,  
  
Seeking not power but only healing,  
  
Commands great evil in his own name."  
  
"Well done", said the real Gandalf.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Now Sauron was under their control, because they could command him using his True Name and he would have to obey. The next thing they had to decide was what to do with him.  
  
They could not just leave him there or he would do as he had been doing during the time since his apparent defeat, when the Rings had been destroyed. He had been disguising himself with his last remaining ounce of magic, pretending to be Gandalf, and sowing deceit into the world, keeping evil alive. Instead of using magic as he had done before, he used evil words and trickery to achieve his purposes.  
  
During the discussion of Sauron's fate, one of the dwarves suggested destroying him and ending their worries immediately. The other dwarves agreed but when Loriel came up with her suggestion, everybody agreed it was the right thing to do. Loriel suggested that they condemn him to wander the outskirts of civilization, never able to draw near enough to another creature to do any harm. He would remain wandering until his powers finally ran out and then he would disappear.  
  
Titus was the one who was chosen to fulfill the prophecy by commanding Sauron to do as Loriel had proclaimed. The last words Sauron ever uttered to another creature were  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me."  
  
With that, Sauron strode off into the distance. For a while they just stood there, staring after him. No one knew what to say after what had just happened - and so, for a little while they all just stood there.  
  
Gandalf broke the tension, turning his head back from the departing figure. The trance was broken and they all started talking at once.  
  
"Goodness gracious, how could that…"  
  
"What could have happened that we could not tell the difference…"  
  
"So that's why he was talking to an Orc…"  
  
"One at a time," Gandalf had raised his hand and was indicating that order should return. Legolas was aghast that he could have mistaken the evil Sauron for his good friend Gandalf. Dailin said he should have guessed it was not Gandalf, when he was not warned to avoid the pool of water. Gorth remembered how the Ranger had not been expecting them, which should have made them wonder why Gandalf had not known they were coming.  
  
Pippin apologized to Gandalf for having been taken in by Sauron's deceit – he felt he should have learnt more from all the time he had spent with the Fellowship. Titus told everyone else how he had woken in the night and seen the false Gandalf conversing with an Orc. Legolas said that if he had known that he would surely have worked it out, for the Orcs always used to be the creatures of Sauron.  
  
Gandalf told them all not to apologize. He said that even after Sauron had lost so much of his power, he was still very skilled in deceit. He told them that in the past he also had been deceived by Sauron's evil. Now he said that it was time to put that behind them and set about visiting people the disguised Sauron might have tricked.  
  
In the end, it took them a month to travel around the whole area and visit and reassure the inhabitants. They had a few minor confrontations with Orcs, spiders and other creatures that had once been totally under the power of Sauron. Some residents found it difficult to believe that Sauron had returned, let alone that he was now gone permanently. It took all the powers of persuasion of the different members of the group to convince them that what they were being told this time was true.  
  
Many realized that they should have recognized the evil intentions of Sauron and not been deceived by his disguise. They were apologetic and wished to make up, especially to Gandalf, for not having known him better. They encouraged the company to stay longer with them and share a few meals. The hobbits especially always urged the group to accept such invitations.  
  
When they decided that it was finally time to leave for home, on the hobbits' request they stocked up their food for the journey. Other than taking a day's rest in the clearing blessed by Ancient Magic, and sometimes revisiting their friends met along the way, they travelled directly home, following the great river where possible.  
  
Titus often wondered what was going to happen to him at the end of this expedition. What would life be like without a journey ahead and behind all the time? It would be so different, not being thrown together with his companions night and day. He was especially worried that it would be harder to see Loriel as often as he liked.  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
They arrived back at Lothlorien in the late afternoon. As soon as they heard of their arrival, King Celeborn and Lady Galadriel came out to meet them. As Loriel was about to tell her parents all that had happened, her mother interrupted, telling her excited daughter to save the tale for the banquet, which was even now being prepared for that night, to celebrate their homecoming.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel were thrilled to see their daughter home safely and kept commenting on how much the journey had changed her. Her self- confidence had obviously increased and she seemed a stronger character for her experiences. Titus stood silently watching the princess chattering to her parents, and it occurred to him that maybe he had lost her already.  
  
Somebody had managed to find a fresh outfit for Titus, which fitted him surprisingly well. Nevertheless he couldn't help staring at Loriel, as they sat together near the head of the long banquet table, for she looked stunningly beautiful in her green velvet gown. He realized that being a goblin prince did not count for much in an elven kingdom. He might be called a hero, but he was one without a home.  
  
When Titus observed Loriel chattering with her parents, he felt a wave of homesickness.  
  
"It is time for you to go home boy" – Titus was startled to hear Gandalf echoing his own thoughts. Titus realised that he was indeed yearning to see again his family and friends. He did not want to leave Loriel's side, but he could not continue to run away from the troubles he had left behind in the goblin holes. He had to make peace with his father and himself before he could move on to the next stage of his life.  
  
When nobody felt they could eat any more, not even the hobbits, Galadriel requested that Loriel should recount the complete tale of their adventures. All eyes were on the princess as she rose to tell of their adventures, and Titus was especially impressed by her poise and confidence.  
  
At the end of her tale, Celeborn rose to thank all the adventurers for ridding the world of the last traces of Sauron's evil, and giving the world a chance to heal. He especially congratulated Titus for playing his part when he was needed and finally he addressed his old friend Gandalf.  
  
"We all know how much the world is indebted to you, old friend. You have saved us all so often, thank you for doing it again."  
  
After that, Celeborn pronounced all who had taken part to be Elven Lords. He gave them all pendants, which declared them to have the gratitude and blessing of all the elven people.  
  
After the speeches, Titus informed Loriel that he felt the need to return to his kingdom, and make peace with his father and friends. He worried about his father's health continually, and how the goblin lands had fared in his months of absence.  
  
Loriel realised how very fond she had grown of the clumsy goblin prince, and how much she would miss his company. The elf princess requested that he return soon to Lothlorien and to her.  
  
Dailin was suddenly by his side, telling him that they would have to go home through the Goblin Woods, and would he like to go with them and Gandalf?  
  
Titus brightened at the idea of travelling home with his friends. Maybe Gandalf could put a good word in for him with his father. Moreover, it answered the question about why the dwarves had been going through the woods anyway, when Titus and Gnar tried to catch them.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
The following day, Galadriel had heard that Titus was planning to leave Lothlorien with the dwarves, so she summoned him to her.  
  
"I understand that you plan to leave, this very day?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady. That was my plan."  
  
"Would you be thinking of returning to Lothlorien?"  
  
"If I am welcome, I would hope to do so."  
  
"It seems that all the world is indebted to you and the others who journeyed with you. You have displayed courage, quick thinking and the ability to live up to high standards. If you so wish, we would enjoy seeing you back with us again. And, I understand that my daughter is very fond of you…"  
  
"Thank you, my Lady. I wish you to return home to settle some matters that were left unresolved when I first came here. But after they are completed, I would be glad to return here.'  
  
Titus bowed low to the Lady Galadriel and took his leave. He headed towards the Royal Apartments, hoping to locate Loriel. On the way, he happened to bump into her brother Creston.  
  
"Greetings, Prince Creston. I hope this morning finds you well."  
  
"Greetings, Prince Titus. Yes, I am well thank you. I understand you intend to leave us soon?"  
  
"That is my intention."  
  
"I wish you good luck in your travels and hope you do not forget us."  
  
"I would like to say farewell to Princess Loriel as well. Do you know where I could find her?"  
  
"I think I heard that she was sitting by the gate hoping to see someone who may be leaving today."  
  
Titus blushed, said farewells and set out in the direction of the gate. On the way, he happened to see Legolas. The elf was not surprised to learn that Titus was returning to his own country. The friends hugged each other before parting.  
  
As he approached the gate, Loriel heard him approaching and turned to face him.  
  
"Oh there you are. I've been waiting here hoping to see you before you leave."  
  
"I would never have left without saying good-bye to you."  
  
"I knew that you would say something like that.'  
  
Titus told her how he had to return home to make peace and to regain his position in his own world. However, if he was accepted back as heir in his own kingdom, would she, Princess Loriel, consider one day uniting their two kingdoms with a royal marriage?  
  
He managed to stammer out these words, hardly daring to look at her face for a reply. Loriel replied that she would indeed consider it. And indeed that she already had been thinking about such a possibility.  
  
They stood in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Titus stood staring down at the small bag at his feet. They were almost relieved when the silence was broken by the dwarf, Garlborn, coming to look for Titus. The dwarves were ready to leave. And so, now, was Titus.  
  
So the goblin departed with the dwarves and the hobbits out of the land of Lothlorien. The hobbits soon turned away towards Hobbiton and it was a much smaller company that continued together.  
  
In the few nights that it took them to return to the Goblin Lands, the remaining companions discussed with each other what they would do with their days in the future now the great excitement was over.  
  
Titus did not participate much in these conversations because he was not sure about his future. He was looking forward to seeing his father again, but also anxious as to the reaction he might receive. The others seemed to understand the fact that Titus was homesick and also missing Loriel. Moreover, that he was in a dilemma about which world he belonged in.  
  
Early one morning when they had nearly reached the boundary ditch to the Goblin Lands, the dwarves were anxious about encountering the Goblin King. Titus was nervous about this too. Only Gandalf seemed unworried about the future.  
  
They were walking towards the entrance to the Goblin Tunnels when suddenly they were aware of four goblin guards approaching them. Titus recognised two of them as Torin (the chief guard) and Jarg'lao, He groaned.  
  
Very quickly, the guards surrounded the travellers, and herded them into the tunnels. Dailin struggled tirelessly, trying to get out of Torin's strong arms. When Jarg'lao recognized Titus, he gave a gasp, and nearly let go of his prisoners.  
  
Titus, Gandalf and the dwarves were then brought before the King. Upon sighting his father, Titus ran forward - despite the guards' flailing arms – and threw himself at his father. Then, remembering that King L'gèr may have been ill, he stepped back and looked more closely.  
  
"Titus? Is it really you? I am so glad to have you home. Where have you been?"  
  
"I have much to tell you father, but first, let me explain why we are here – so you can release my friends. You see –"  
  
"Dwarves? Friends? And a mighty wizard? Explain yourself, my boy."  
  
  
  
1.1.1.2.1.5 CHAPTER 20  
  
The Dwarves and Gandalf were made much more comfortable, while Titus recounted his adventures since he had left the Goblin Tunnels. It was a tale mainly of happy times, but also of terrifying moments, in which Titus had missed his father dreadfully.  
  
King L'gèr now welcomed the Dwarves and and Gandalf. He thanked them for their parts in removing the danger of Sauron. He expressed his gratitude to Gandalf for watching over the prince and bringing him safely home.  
  
The King now seemed happy enough for dwarves to be in the throne room, but the guards looked very uneasy about being so near their race's enemies. King L'gèr invited the weary travellers to a bsnquet, celebrating the homecoming of Prince Titus, and the banishment of Sauron.  
  
Titus led Gandalf and the dwarves down the tunnels to some chambers where they could rest and prepare themselves for the night's festivities. Titus wished that he could stay with them, but he knew he had much to do before he could rest. Most of the goblins were unaware yet of his homecoming, and that night he would have to make a speech, retelling his adventures. For that he must prepare.  
  
He spent many hours brooding over what to say, how much should he tell. For example, it wouldn't do, for the goblin public to learn how Titus had been captured by the elves.  
  
By the time of the banquet, Titus had spent so much time thinking about Loriel that he felt that his heart must break. It seemed years since he had seen her, not days only, and he wondered how he could have left her behind. His main concern was how he could arrange to return to be with her.  
  
That night as he was sitting in his place by his father's side, Titus noticed the appalling mess the other goblins made as they ate. The prince realised how much his manners had changed in the presence of the elves. It was important that he persuade the goblins that the elves need not be their enemies.  
  
As he had expected, King L'gèr requested that Titus should tell the goblins the story he had earlier narrated to his father. He told of how he had met the elves, and how the Elf King had welcomed him and offered him hospitality. He spoke of the journey, the battles and how the travellers had depended on each other, ignoring their different races.  
  
A hush descended on the audience as he recounted how much of a surprise it had been when he realised the meaning of the prophecy, and how he could command the evil Sauron by his true name.  
  
Titus suggested that maybe the various feuds the goblins had with the other races (such as the elves and dwarves) were in fact caused by the disharmony spreading from Sauron's evil.  
  
He concluded by praising the efforts of the various races, and emphasising how they had all worked together. He pointed out that they might need to co- operate again in the future, and that the goblins should not keep themselves isolated from their neighbours.  
  
As he sat down, initially there was silence while his audience considered what he had said. Then his friend Gnar started to applaud and gradually everyone else joined him.  
  
In response to his speech, Titus' father, the king, stood to address his son.  
  
"In the time taken for your journey, you seemed to have achieved wisdom. You have proved yourself worthy of being prince and heir to this kingdom. You have shown good judgment and I trust that the goblin lands will be well cared for in the future, in your hands."  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
In the days that followed his return, Titus had many opportunities to confer with his father about the future. He was even able to persuade the king of the wisdom of joining the Goblin Kingdom and Lothlorien together, by marriage.  
  
With his father's blessing, he returned to Lothlorien to ask the Lady and King Celeborn for the hand of Loriel in marriage. Galadriel had no objections but said that the Princess Loriel would want to make her own decision.  
  
… And the answer was yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N and that, my friends, all wonderful people who I am trusting in to review, is the end. PLEASE PLEASE review! I've put a lot of work into this… So Aranel? Will this do? :o) 


End file.
